Question: $-5f + 6g + 6h - 4 = -8g - 9h + 8$ Solve for $f$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-5f + 6g + 6h - {4} = -8g - 9h + {8}$ $-5f + 6g + 6h = -8g - 9h + {12}$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $-5f + 6g + {6h} = -8g - {9h} + 12$ $-5f + 6g = -8g - {15h} + 12$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $-5f + {6g} = -{8g} - 15h + 12$ $-5f = -{14g} - 15h + 12$ Isolate $f$ $-{5}f = -14g - 15h + 12$ $f = \dfrac{ -14g - 15h + 12 }{ -{5} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $f = \dfrac{ {14}g + {15}h - {12} }{ {5} }$